


In a Nutshell

by icedteainthebag



Series: In the Car [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully goes home early and Mulder does too. Third in the series (In the Car, In My Room).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my old fic site, Nov. 27, 1999. 
> 
> This is dedicated to people with oral fixations.

***************************************

"Her life in a nutshell

No way would she ever want it to change me

It's not that easy 'cause my time is often decided for me...

Call me crazy, but it really doesn’t matter

All that matters to me is she."

\- Barenaked Ladies, Life, In a Nutshell

***************************************

I’m home early.

It’s not often that I’m home early from work. More often than not, I lose track of time, immersed in some strange little case file I happened upon while researching something else. Scully often says she’s surprised that I get anything done, the way I get distracted by things. Old slides, my pencil throwing skills, her… you name it. It doesn’t take much to take my attention away from what I really need to be thinking about. Although usually I have a better time thinking about her than anything else.

Today, I didn’t find that mysterious little case file. My pencil sharpener finally broke after many years of virtually continuous use—not everyone knows that it takes a very sharp pencil to stick in ceiling tile. And Scully, well, Scully went home early today with a bit of the flu, or so she said. I felt her forehead before she left, and it seemed hot, but I’ve usually got cold hands. Sometimes she complains about them, but not today; I kept my cool hand on her forehead for quite awhile, trying to take the bad feelings away. She stood in front of me, her eyes closed, and I watched her chest heave as she took deep breaths for a few moments before she convinced herself that she had to go home.

So she did, late in the afternoon, around 4:30. I mean, it’s not really considered early to anyone in a normal work setting, but we have found through years of working at the FBI that most aspects of our jobs are indeed far from normal.

I stayed for a relatively boring half-hour until I couldn’t stand it anymore. After six years you just get used to having someone there. It’s like when she’s sick, or when she’s on vacation, I never get any work done. I don’t know how I functioned before she joined me down in that miserable little hole of a basement office.

So now I’m home, home being her apartment this time. Home is where she is, whether that’s my place, her place, or the office. Wherever. I knew she would be there; she doesn’t like to be in my apartment alone. It makes her nervous for obvious reasons.

I key into her apartment and walk in quietly, not wanting to disturb her in her sleep. I shut the door, looking across the room, illuminated by the dim sunlight of dusk that filters through gauzy white curtains. I set my keys down on her kitchen table and take off my suit jacket, unbuttoning my dress shirt and removing it as well. She won’t mind if I parade around in my undershirt; it’s just hot in the summer, and I’m sweating like a fucking pig.

I open the fridge to find a package of sunflower seeds there for me. She does that sometimes, and I find myself smiling that Scully, despite feeling under the weather, picked me up some treats because she knew I wouldn’t be concerned with fixing dinner.

I grab the package, and with a more detailed survey, I realize it’s open. Very strange, because Scully doesn’t eat sunflower seeds.

I close the fridge and walk across the kitchen while I pour a few seeds into my hand. All of the sudden, I hear a crunching beneath my feet. I jump a little, looking down and seeing a trail of sunflower seeds that starts a couple feet into the kitchen and seems to lead past the living room. Now this, this is a little strange. I shrug, not bothering to clean up the broken seeds but following the pathway of seeds, haphazardly scattered in an apparent line toward… the bedroom.

I raise my eyebrows, a smile forming on my lips as I get this kinky little idea of what awaited me behind the door. Oh yeah. Hell yeah… the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

Or was that through his dick?

Either way, she’s got it covered. Well, I hope she doesn’t have it covered.

Hooo-boy.

I stop at the door, listen for her and hear nothing. So, I do what any curious-type guy would do and turn the handle, opening it slowly with my heart beating in my chest.

And what do I see? I see a neat little line of sunflower seeds trickled across the carpet to the foot of the bed. The trail stops there and skips up to the dark blue comforter, where it begins again, now a little river of seeds running through the space between her calves, bent knees, and thighs. Fuck… me.

Scully, sitting up on pillows, is clad only in white cotton panties, seeds dotting the fabric. One hand drifts through her hair, and the other is lazily dropping sunflower seeds one by one onto her smooth little stomach, making the softest patter as she looks up at me with an arched eyebrow that just about makes me whimper.

"You’re home early," she says softly, as she drops her free hand beside her. I try to talk, but it comes out as a little gasp as I laugh and grin, running a hand through my hair as I feel myself getting too hard under my pants. Waayyyyy too hard.

Scully smiles, dropping the last sunflower seed onto the pile on her belly and rubbing her hands against the bed. "Seed?"

It’s something I’ve said to her before, but you know, I never really thought an invitation to consume something as generic as a fucking sunflower seed could be so erotic. That’s one thing I love about Scully. People look at her every day at work and never know that she can be one kinky bitch. It’s this little trait I was lucky enough to discover when we got close enough to be able to do this.

"Yeah," I finally say, barely a whisper. I walk up to the foot of the bed and get on my knees, picking up a seed from the comforter with my mouth and cracking it with my teeth. Scully watches me as I work the meat out of it, trying not to squirm. I know that she loves to watch me eat them, watch me work my tongue into the deep crevasse between the two halves and dig the little treasure out. Oral fixation is a wonderful, wonderful thing.

I don’t know quite what to do with the shell, so I just take it out with my fingers rather than choosing the rather unromantic alternative of spitting it out. I move up a little more, sucking up a seed that lies between her knees. I can smell her now, perfume and arousal, and I bet she’s sooo nice and wet right now. But I must eat my seeds. The seeds are very important. The seeds are very important.

This helps me to keep my mind on track.

"There are a lot more up here," she says with a little laugh, turning slightly red for a moment. I look up at her and we exchange amused glances before I pick up a seed that is lying very close to her panties. My nose brushes against her, feeling fabric and wetness, and she gasps softly as I pull my head away, chewing it.

My gaze drifts up her stomach, her breasts and along her neck to her eyes. They’ve changed, become deeper blue, the subtle change I love to see because then I know that she’s really getting into things. I look back down, my sights setting on a seed that is very nicely located on the front of her panties. And I, well, I think I’m starting to drool.

I move my head up, my shoulders brushing her thighs as I press my open mouth against her, my tongue lapping up the seed. Another Scully gasp escapes her tiny body, and I grin, scraping my teeth against the cloth before I close my mouth and break the seed, my face hovering over her as she adjusts her hips.

"That was a good one," I say as I pull the shell out from between my lips and toss it aside. My tongue flicks out, tasting just the tiniest hint of her on my lower lip. She imitates me, whether she realizes it or not. Her tongue stays out a bit longer than mine, tracing over her teeth slowly and never breaking eye contact. She knows that the tongue thing she does makes me hot, and I begin to feel my heart beating in my extremities. Yeah, that extremity, if you want to get technical about it.

I lower my head a bit and find another seed nestled between her ass and the comforter. I decide that it is the next lucky target. Using my tongue as a little retrieval instrument, I breathe against her and purposely lick a little more than needed to get the sucker out of there. She moans, her hands pulling at the comforter as I curl my tongue around the seed, drawing it into my mouth. I suck on it, licking all of the salt off the shell.

"You know what I’m thinking about, Scully?" I ask, looking up at her.

"What," she says, curious, breathless.

"I’m pretending this seed, in my mouth, is your clit," I say, cracking it for emphasis. Scully releases a breath in a bit of a gasp, a tiny smile emerging. "I’m sucking it, and licking it… and biting it." I see her lip twitch and her eyes close halfway as she grinds her hips against the bed slightly. I love that, but I wait, moving my mouth up to her belly button and finding a nice little seed to lick up onto my tongue and eat.

I eat another off of her skin, picking it up with a long slow lick. It makes her shudder. "Mulder," Scully whispers urgently, rubbing her thigh against my shoulder and pleading with her eyes. I push my way up her body, making sure my dick grazes between her legs. She pushes her hips up against mine involuntarily when she feels the hardness against her. I can feel her heat through my pants and boxers as I kiss her jaw, my right hand running up her side to cup her breast gently.

My lips move down to her ear and I tug with my teeth, inciting more hip grinding action. Her hand pushes up my back, under my tank top, dragging her nails against the skin. It makes me moan this time as I catch her lips with mine. She kisses me, pushing her tongue into my mouth, drawing me closer to her. I squeeze her breast, thumb playing lightly over her nipple, back and forth as our tongues dance lazily with each other.

Scully hums against my mouth, breaking the kiss with a beautiful suck of my lower lip. We open our eyes together, smiling in unison. Her tongue flicks out against my lips again, and I return the gesture with an added gentle thrust against her hips.

"Oh Mulder," she sighs, smiling and rubbing my back.

"You’re feeling better," I say, kissing her cheek and her neck. She smiles more and laughs.

"Mulder, I wasn’t sick," she replies, tilting her head back as I push my tongue up the side of her neck. "I just wanted to come home and get ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask, nipping under her ear. I have started a slow rhythmic thrusting against her, the friction between us making me fucking crazy.

"Ready to fuck."

Scully can be amazingly direct sometimes.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, grazing my teeth over her neck. "Is that what you want?"

Say yes, say yes, say yes.

"Uh-huh," she answers, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Close enough.

"Well, I’m going to have to get out of my pants first," I say, kissing her bottom lip.

"No, no," Scully whispers, moving her hands down to the button of my pants. "I can’t wait that long."

"You… can’t…," I stutter, feeling her unbutton and unzip my pants. She pushes them down my hips just enough for my cock to slip out, and it brushes up between her legs again. I groan at the feeling of it, hooking my thumbs under the waist of her panties and pulling them down her thighs. She wiggles her calves out of them, writhing under me and pulling my head down to kiss me hard. I kiss her back, pushing her up against the pillows and pressing my cock through her wet folds, a low groan in my chest.

"Oh god, Mulder, yeah," she moans, moving her hips with mine and gasping as the head of my cock slides over her clit. I do it again, loving to feel her gasp against my lips. She stares at me as she kisses me again, her hands tensing against the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair. "Put it in, Mulder, put it in."

I’m hardly one to deny someone something they so desperately want, being do-gooder that I am, so I pull away and adjust myself above her opening, driving in with a nice hard thrust that pushes her up a couple inches on the bed.

"Oh Scully, yeah," I moan, feeling how slick and hot she is. She tenses her muscles around my dick and I growl, thrusting into her again. Whimpering, she wraps her legs around my hips and twists beneath me, her head tilting back.

"More, more, more," she whimpers, slamming her hips up against mine. I oblige, thrusting more steadily now. Her fingernails scrape my scalp as she holds my head in place, kissing me so hard that our teeth hit but she doesn’t pull away at all. Neither do I. Hell no, I don’t.

The pants are bunching up around my knees, and although it inhibits movement, I am hardly noticing them now. With one hand holding me up, I push the other between us and curl three fingers against her clit, rubbing it back and forth. She moans, grinding up against my body and my hand, and I do it a little faster.

"Scully, you like that, Scully," I ask, panting slightly as I fuck her harder. It’s more of a statement than a question—I know she likes it. I can tell by the way she whimpers.

"Yeah, yeah, Mulder," she responds frantically through clenched teeth. "Oh god if you keep that… keep it… I’m gonna come, Mulder."

"I love it when you say that," I whisper against her lips, taking a deep breath and kissing her again. We like to kiss. It’s just that simple.

I can tell she’s getting close to coming by the way her muscles are twitching around my cock with every flick of my fingers over her clit. I keep thrusting into her, pushing the pads of my fingers in circles over it, and release her lips. She moans, tosses her head back against the pillow and drags her fingers down to my shoulders to grab them.

"More, Mulder, oh, I’m so close Mulder," she pleads softly, moving with me as much as she can, sweaty hairs sticking to her forehead and her neck. "Oh god…"

"Yeah, Scully," I groan, trying to hold out for her, but I can feel myself starting to come and wanting the release so fucking badly, it almost hurts. But in a good way.

"Oh Mulder… Mulder… Mulder," Scully whimpers, writhing under me and moaning. "Mulder, Mulder…"

I feel her coming around me and I grit my teeth, breathing out hard, thrusting faster and deeper, feeling every wet swollen inch inside of her until I can’t take it anymore. She’s twitching around me as her body arches up, hands grabbing the comforter and pulling it up with whimpers that drive me over the edge.

"Scully," I groan, grabbing her hips and slamming her against me. She cries out and I come, pushing deep into her and pulling out, thrusting again as I feel the tingles rush over my back and through my head.

"Mulh…mmhhh…" Scully moans breathlessly, her body finally escaping rigidity and relaxing under mine. I relax as well, taking my hand from between us and laying down on my elbows. My head drops down to her shoulder and I breathe against her neck for awhile, sweaty and spent.

"Mulder," she whispers. She seeks out one of my hands and places hers on top of it, tracing her fingers over my skin.

"Yeah," I answer, pressing my lips against her. She smells wonderful, beautiful, elegant. Even after fucking. I’m sure I don’t, but she doesn’t complain.

"The seeds are poking my stomach," Scully says, laughing softly. I hadn’t felt them before, but they are a bit sharp now. Pulling out slowly, I lie down next to her, stroking her tummy to get rid of the sweaty seeds and snuggling into the crook of her arm.

"Better?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"Much," she replies, running a hand through the back of my hair, up and down. It’s very calming. "So you think I should leave early more often?"

I laugh and sigh. "I think that would be great, Scully."

"You don’t think Skinner would get suspicious?" she asks, twining her fingers with mine.

"He wouldn’t have to know. You could do it every day," I reply, grinning.

She laughs again, squeezing my hand. "I probably couldn’t do that every day."

"Damn," I joke, and she makes a little gasp like she’s offended. It’s the cutest thing. "But once in awhile, maybe, you could?"

"Yeah, I could probably manage it," she answers, putting her chin on the top of my head.

Yeah… I could probably manage it too.

THE END.


End file.
